The present invention pertains in general to stationary highway marker posts and more particularly to posts having the characteristics of self restoration after a collision with a moving object. Delineator posts for marking roadways and identifying the existence of hazards are frequently accidentally struck by vehicles straying off the designated travel way. The need therefore was presented to provide characteristics for automatic restoration once the post was contacted. A proliferation of designs have been presented which provided for this restoration capability in various ways, but inherent in present designs, there is exhibited a tendency to pivot when uprighted, to not possess the feature of tension adjustability without complete disassembly, and to not have the capability of adapting to various other attachments when so required.
Consequently, it is desirable to provide an assembly which would incorporate all aforementioned features into one design.